Overleg:Appelvacht en Mistlicht fanfiction/ Ochtend en Sintel/@comment-26992251-20160202064654
haha, dit is hoe google translate H 22 vertaalt: Why did you banish Morning Light? Early Sintelwind to Thistle Star. Because they are stupid about it, and the boy no student wanted to let be. Sintelwind froze and meowed then, can I get to hear my opinion? As commander? Star thistle nodded and mewed Sintelwind by, the kittens are too young, they have a chance to die and if you wait a little longer, they have less chance of dying, and you have more warriors. Star thistle looked Sintelwind and meowed cold, you do not speak as a commander, more like a father. He ran away and jumped on the rock which served as the Conference Rock and he cried, cats Travel Clan collect them all at the Meeting Rock for a clan meeting. Country Hart walked out of the delivery room, with the kittens Morning Light in which she cared for her now. Muiskit when Staal Poot got her medicine cat name and Death Pels is dead you can still ask your hair Steel Leg or apprentice may be. Muiskit Sintelwind looked gratefully when he meowed and ran happily. Spine Leg, come forward. Everyone looked at each other confused and then walked Spine leg forward. You have a mentor that no longer suits you. Mist Wind is your new mentor. Mist Wind walked forward and Spine Leg licked confused over her shoulder. Tijgerkit come forward, your mentor is Sintelwind, Duisterkit and Muiskit you also come forward, please, you Muiskit mentor is Cloud and I am your mentor Duisterkit meeting ended. An angry voice came through the field, Star Thistle, I have just come from herbs look, I hear that Morning Light banished and her kittens pupil, not even the right way! Oh shut up anyway oldie meowed Star Thistle tired, so it was much faster. That does not mean you're a leader you do not have to adhere to the code get yelled Death Pels angry. Then jump Thistle Star Doopels next and hit a claw at her throat. Within seconds Death Pels lay dead on the floor and jumped on Thistle Mist Wind Star and she managed to push Thistle Star to the ground. I wonder how I ever loved you, I got a kitten with you. Then she realized that the entire clan was watching meowed Mist Wind shy, sorry I never told you, but Thistle Star is the father of Sintelwind not Eagle Flame. Sintelwind felt even shook the ground beneath his feet when he heard that, and he jumped at the Meeting Rock and began to meow: you remember 10 moons ago, when Saint Elster died during an attack by polar foxes? while the entire clan nodded meowed affirmative Sintelwind, St. Elster has me last visited in my dream and told she slain by a warrior, later she also told whom, but then had that warrior forced me poesiepoes food to eat, whether it kijger knew it was poisoned, I do not know, but when I was last after the attack of the dogs Dew Star wanted to tell the Morning Light was seriously injured, I was at the opening of the leidershol when I saw the warrior heard say sorry Dew Star, but I'm with you do the same as I did with St. Elster, I'm going to kill you. I'm sorry that I was too paralyzed with fear to help her mewed Sintelwind shy, but I ask you what you do with this warrior to become leader even has slain his partner, and now Death Pels, Thistle Star is a traitor. Sintelwind waited for the reaction of the clan who had nothing gezed amazement while Sintelwind talked.